


Left Behind

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter five: Diagon Alley.
Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really unsure of Harry's characterisation because so far he doesn't really feel like his own character. I wrote this simply because the thought amused me.

The sky gleamed in streaks of dusk when Harry finally made it back to Privet Drive. He set his packages on the doorstep, adjusted the owl's cage in the crook of his arm, and rang the doorbell. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

His mouth dry with incremental unease, he tried the doorbell again and then, intuitively knowing it was going to be futile, turned the doorknob. The door didn't budge, and there wasn't a sound from inside the house. All the rooms were dark through the half-boarded windows.

He was thinking if the Dursleys were pretending they weren't home, if they were so petty they wouldn't let Harry in, when it abruptly hit him.

He and Hagrid had taken the only boat when they'd left the rock in the sea that morning.

Harry realised he was as stranded on number four, Privet Drive, as the Dursleys were back at the shack on the rock. He didn't have Muggle money to travel or a house key because the Dursleys had never wanted him alone in the house and Aunt Petunia was always home anyway.

His heart sinking, Harry sat on the doorstep to wait and set the cage beside him. The owl hooted softly and he scratched her idly underneath her chin. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if anyone did :)


End file.
